spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangled Timeline
Tangled Timeline is the third episode of season two from the spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired January 15, 2013. The previous episode was Sibling Rivalry and the next is The New IJLSA. Plot An evil machine goes wrong at U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. as Plankton tries to construct a time machine that allows him to take down the IJLSA the day they join forces to prevent their coming together. Yet the time machine explodes, causing a shockwave that spreads throughout the entire town. Patrick is immune to this, however, and sees everyone has changed. He finds out about the shockwave and must make every thing right again. But in the new timeline, Plankton is ruler and there is no IJLSA. Can he fix this timeline? Transcript *''starts off in present-day Bikini Bottom'' *'SpongeBob: '''I'm glad we got rid of someone whose name should not be mentioned in here. *'Patrick: Well that's a weird name. I thought it was Maxwell. *'Squidward: '''How did you ever join the IJLSA? *'Patrick: 'Well, that depends, how many years has it been since I joined? *'Squidward: ''away You never should have been in the IJLSA. *puts head down in sadness'' *''cuts to U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. base; Plankton is looking through a telescope into the IJLSA base'' *'Plankton: '''That is a very good question, starfish. It has been quite some years I have been watching your every move through my telescope, but exactly how many years has it been exactly? ''thinks *'Karen: '''How exactly are you going to find that out? *'Plankton: Someone of your software grading may not know the answer to that, Karen, my computer wife, but I am the evil genius here. dust off of lens of telescope ''It has been...fingers together...five years. *'Karen: ''scoffs Men. ''aloud ''How exactly are you going to go back five years? *'Plankton: Karen, are you sure that you are on it today? You are a computer after all. sheet off of machine Karen, Meet the time machine. *'''Karen: ''sarcastically Of course, a time machine. How could I have possibly not thought of that? *'Plankton: You know, five years ago, I did not have to beg for you to be accepted into U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. I could change that in a split second. *'''Karen: ''threateningly You better not, or you'll soon regret it. ''laser from monitor head *'Plankton: '''So...uh...button on machine quickly, sending him away with a flash'' *''cuts to Squidward's mailbox, five years ago'' *'Plankton: '''It's Squidward's backyard...telescope out of pocket, looking at its clean lens...five years ago. ''up at the approaching Squidward ''Please don't step on me! ''yet looks up *'Squidward: 'mailbox ''What's in here? ''out mail ''Bills, bills, Fancy Digest, acceptance into the International League of Super Acquaintances, more bills...Wait a minute! Acceptance into the IJLSA, the most prestigious and heroic assembly in the ocean?! This will complete my collection of being in every town in Bikini Bottom. *'Plankton: scoffs ''What a snob. *'Squidward: ''letter You, Squidward Quincy Tentacles, have just been accepted into the IJLSA. For directions to the base, please continue reading. ''to IJLSA base *'Plankton: '''Why do I have to do everything? ''teleportation button on time machine *''cuts to IJLSA base'' *'Squidward: '''Where am I? Hello, is anybody here? ''into seat and is blindfolded ''Hey, what's going on? Am I being scammed again? *'IJLSA Leader: Well, this is kind of a secret base. We cannot let you see it until you are real members of the IJLSA. *'Patrick: '''What's the IJLSA? Is that a restaurant? *'Squidward: 'What are you doing here, knitwit? *'Patrick: 'I don't really know. I just was walking around town, came across a cave, and saw the letters: I, B, T, J, and K, and I ran inside. *'Squidward: 'Patrick, I'm pretty sure that sign said "IJLSA". *'Patrick: 'Oh, then you might now want to condemn my house for a couple of weeks. *'SpongeBob: 'What happened to your house? *'Chief: 'Quiet, all of you! Now, this is your initiation ceremony. It will test your skills to see if you are worthy enough to become members of the elite IJLSA. You may take off your blindfolds now. *'Patrick: 'Blindfolds? Is that a hamburger? I want to see it. ''off blindfold *'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, you're good, Patrick. *'Sandy: 'Chief, I have a few questions about the IJLSA. Exactly what does IJLSA stand for? *'Chief: 'Do you want to 1970's meaning of IJLSA or the current meaning of the IJLSA? *'Plankton: 'This ceremony cannot end anytime soon. Maybe I can just speed up time a little bit. ''button on machine, causing it to explode *''cuts to Patrick, lying on the floor on the top of a building'' *'Patrick: '''Where am I? Am I on the top of a hotel where they serve motorcycles for breakfast, because if I am, I might want to say "hi" to my uncle William. ''shines in front of Patrick's face *'Voice: '''Who are you? State your business and place of residence. *'Patrick: 'My name is...uh...Patrick. And I...around unfamilar town...don't know where I live. *'Voice: 'Take him to the regressive tendencies house. We have a few questions for him. ''out silver handcuffs *'Patrick: '''I don't know what regress...whatever you said means. But I sure don't think that it means motorcycle pancakes. ''stretch out and grab two men; slams them together ''How did I do that? ''at suit on self ''I'm the...Elastic Waistband, the superhero from issue ninety seven of the IJLSA?! Best...day...ever! *'Male Fish 1: 'Hey, sir! King Plankton banned happiness years ago! Remember your manners! *'Patrick: 'I'm sorry. I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do with myself. *'Male Fish 1: 'I said remember your manners! *'Patrick: 'What manners? I'm so happy I can't remember what those are. *'Male Fish 1: 'That's it! I'm reporting you to King Plankton! *'Patrick: 'King Plankton? Never heard of him. He sounds like a happy guy, like me right now. *Fish runs away, angrily'' *'Patrick: '''I'm confused. Why was he so mad? Why am I on this building? Why am I wearing this suit? I'm so confused. ''by unknown figure ''Hey, what's the big idea? *'SpongeBob: 'Like you don't know, happy man? ''Patrick into chimney of building ''I hope you will learn your lesson to not defy King Plankton after this. ''fist and runs toward Patrick *'Patrick: '''What is going on? ''arms and throws SpongeBob into the rest of the IJLSA ''Who are all of you guys? ''by Sandy turning visible behind him; handcuffed by Sandy *'Sandy: '''To the prison. *cuts to prison with Patrick handcuffed to wall'' *'Patrick: '''Can someone please tell me what's going on? Or at least bring me some nachos? Those usually bring my memory back. *'SpongeBob: 'You really do ask way to many questions. *'Voice: 'SpongeBob, bring the prisoner up here immediately. *'SpongeBob: 'Yes, your majesty. ''Patrick to second level at super speed ''Done, your kingliness. *'Patrick: ''at figure Who are you? Where am I? *'King Plankton: piece of tape at Patrick's mouth ''Hush, prisoner! You have come before me for one specific reason: happiness. I banned that in the summer of '08, but apparently you are new to town. I am King Plankton, as you will refer to me from now on. You shall follow the rules of this town or perish at the hands of my minions. ''tape off of Patrick's mouth *'Patrick: '''Yes, King Plankerson. I mean King Planker. No, that's not right. King... *'King Plankton: 'Just forget it! Perhaps I shall show you how I became the king of this town, newcomer, with this conviently made slideshow. ''button and monitor displays an explosion *'Patrick: '''That's it? Long show. *'King Plankton: ''sighs Don't you get it, numbskull? This is how I became king. I wiped everyone's memory in the Pacific Ocean through my time machine. How more obvious could I have been? *'Patrick: A good ways more obvious. *'King Plankton: '''Smart until the end, huh? Someone, your memory wasn't affected. But no matter. Soon, you won't be able to remember anything when my minions defeat you. *'Sandy: 'Already here, master. *'King Plankton: 'Cease him! *'Patrick: ''arms and grabs key, unlocking his shackles Let's do this. *'Squidward: '''magma at Patrick ''Take boiling magma. *'Patrick: 'Yikes. ''metal shield, shielding self from magma I didn't know that metal shields were magma resistant. Now take this, evil doers. shield like boomerang, whacking the former IJLSA members into cages; catches shield *'King Plankton: '''I better go while I still can. ''running but is stopped by Patrick, who throws him into a small cage ''You may have defeated me, but the timeline is still wrong, and I'm not telling you where the time machine is. ''evilly *'Patrick: '''What's a time machine? I might have to sit down for this one. ''on machine, only for a bright light to occur *'King Plankton: '''Of course. He sits on the time machine. *cuts to Patrick, lying on the IJLSA table'' *'Patrick: '''I'm sensing a pattern of me waking up on top of things. ''at surrounding IJLSA ''You guys know about everything? *'SpongeBob: 'Yep. And everything's back to normal. Wait. Now, it's back to normal. I just took Plankton to the Bikini Bottom Jail. Who wants pizza to celebrate? *walk out of door, yet Squidward stops Patrick'' *'Squidward: '''Patrick, I am sorry for saying that stuff I said to you. I guess I was just in a bad mood. But obviously that stuff was all false, because you saved our skins. *'Patrick: 'Thanks, Squiddy. But I still don't get why I wasn't affected by Plankton's time machine. *'Squidward: 'I think I know why. It's because you were the very thing that bonded this team together, and with nature knowing that, it knew you had the potential to save us. *'Patrick: 'Maybe. Or maybe because I have no brain to control. *ends'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2013